<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the grass fic by dOt_is_sorry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776933">the grass fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dOt_is_sorry/pseuds/dOt_is_sorry'>dOt_is_sorry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dttwt - Freeform, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, grass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dOt_is_sorry/pseuds/dOt_is_sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dttwt wanted me to do this im sorry </p><p>uhh its smut<br/>anyways follow me on twitter assholes [ @SkephaloBrokeUp ]</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"touch some grass, they said" dttwt grumbled in a mocking tone. they groaned as they looked at the grass below them "Fuck..." they moaned</p><p>maybe touching grass was a good thing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the grass fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh! Go touch some grass! You're freaks!" </p><p>Anti's words echoed in dttwt's head. They never thought about it. Touching grass wasn't something familiar to them. </p><p>"I should give it a try" they stood up from their couch</p><p>"But that means.. I'll have to go outside" dttwt gulped in slight fear. How long has it been since they've gone outside? They didnt know. </p><p>Somehow they got the courage to open their door and go into their backyard. </p><p>There it was.. grass</p><p>Grass in all its glory. God, dttwt thought it looked so beautiful.</p><p>The grass was nice and wet.</p><p>Dttwt approached the grass to touch it but they stopped. Why were they getting aroused? It's just grass..</p><p>They groaned as their hard-on was slightly pulsing. They bit their lip as they unzipped their pants. They blushed slightly at noticeable their buldge was. They quickly took off their boxers, gasping as their dick sprung free. </p><p>They were quick to put their hands on themself. They moaned quickly as they jacked off. Their thoughts filled with grass. They wondered how it felt to be touched by grass. They began to pant, imagining the scene. They let out a silent groan, throwing their head back in pleasure as they came on the grass. </p><p>"Grass..." they muttered. </p><p>They looked down to see that their dick was still long and hard. They looked back at the grass and moaned slightly as they sat in the grass.</p><p>It was quite long and big to dttwt's surprise.</p><p>They found a bigger patch of grass and gripped onto it. They made a medium sized ring of entry to the patch of grass.</p><p>The quickly shoved their dick inside it. They gasped. This was far more pleasurable then touching themself.</p><p>Their eyes rolled to the back of their head with each thrust. They gripped onto the grass, groaning. "Ah!~ Gr-Grass! So go-good!"</p><p>They felt themself near their climax. They began to feel more embarrassed by their actions</p><p>"Touch some grass, they said" dttwt grumbled in a mocking tone. they groaned as they looked at the grass below them.</p><p>Unfortunately, fucking grass was too pleasurable. It satisfied dttwt more than anything.</p><p>"Fuck..." they let out more moans as they thrusted harder, hands around their dick once again. They moaned loudly as the came on the grass once again. </p><p>They panted slightly, riding out their high. Afterwards, their dick went limp. They collapsed on the ground, surrounded by cum covered grass. </p><p>Maybe touching grass was a good thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>